puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Eva
Queen Eva VII or Eva is Queen Ava V's twin sister, a seal-point Siamese cat, and a reformed villain. Jealous of Ava's position of power, she hatches a plan to steal the Friendship Heart while her sister is busy with the Friendship Ceremony. She ends up breaking the Friendship Heart in two and accidentally sending Ava to the Big City. She escapes capture with one half of the jewel, leaving the other half in the heroes' paws. Determined to become the next Queen of the Pocket Kingdom, she does everything she can to recover that half and keep Kate, Magic, and the Royal Guards from bringing Ava back. As fate would have it, however, this dark obsession led her to end up as the Petbuster's prisoner. The events after "The Homecoming", she reformed and is now one of the protagonists. She is known to have a timid and introverted personality, and is depressed almost most of the time. She also has a hobby of creating art, and thinking about extraordinary things. She was revealed to have a series of mental disorders in Pocketville: Rise of the Blood Moon and The Amazing Adventures in the Pocket Kingdom. They are known to be depression, anxiety, and post-traumatic stress disorder. She also had kleptomania, but have overcome it later in her years. These mental disorders are one of the causes that caused Eva to become corrupt a long time ago. She is described to be a sleek, cream-furred cat with smoky markings, and icy-blue eyes. When she was possessed, her eyes were dark blue. In VanillaFlare's drawings and series, she is seen and described to have a pink nose, rather than a black nose in the original series. After "The Homecoming" Many weeks after Ava returned home to Pocketville, Eva remains imprisoned in the Petbuster's house. Just after she is sold in an auction, she scratches her would-be owner and escapes. She manages to find Krakia, who still has the Communication Shell, and contacts Zull and Gort. The pitbulls, still terrified of Eva, agree to help Eva get back to Pocketville with Durillia's help. Once back, Eva meets Willis and takes a liking to his rude attitude toward William and the other Royal Guards. She ends up developing a crush on him. Shortly after Milo's arrival in Pocketville, Eva finds out he has a secret crush on her. She tries to continue to act normally around him, but eventually, she begins to like him as well. Whenever Milo goes anywhere, Eva sends Krakia to spy on him because she fears he's cheating on her behind her back. A few months later, Willis' behaviour improves thanks to Bella's class, much to Eva's hidden chagrin. However, she soon finds out that he's only acting that way because he likes Bella. Eva pretends not to be angry, but it isn't long before Willis is ignoring her completely. One day, Eva sings a song around the Crystal Heart, which makes Cadance and Milo begin to suspect her of evil intent. Later, Eva learns that Milo secretly isn't sure he's capable of protecting the Crystal Heart and decides to help him get more confident via tough love. She begins belittling and taunting him, saying he doesn't have the guts to hold his position and someone could take the Heart right from under his nose. This creates distance between them, but it also makes Milo all too ready to defend himself and his inanimate charge. After a month of this, Milo starts accusing Eva of going back to her evil ways. Offended, she tells him about her plan, how she knows it worked, and then runs off, leaving him feeling rotten. She goes to Willis for comfort and says she never wants to be with Milo again. After "The Homecoming" (VanillaFlare's version) It was revealed that the spirit of the infamous King Blake III has possessed Eva, which made her do such evil deeds. The day after Eva was captured by the Petbuster, the spirit of King Blake suddenly lost control of her body, and Eva finally regained control again, her happy memories of her family flooding back, since she had amnesia when she was possessed. Ava wanted to bring back her sister, which she didn't tell anyone, or the citizens would hate on her. She used her Ocean of Friendship to bring back the now-reformed Eva. Eva revealed to the citizens why she was that way, though everyone was hesitant at first. They believed about the possession, and then Eva told her sister, Ava. However, the remnants of the possession didn't completely leave Eva. She still remembers what King Blake forced her to do, even to this day, which left a mental scar on her that she will never forget, and that broke her sanity into a million pieces. Not only did her depression worsen, she also developed anxiety, and even post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). Bella gives Eva mental therapy to help cope with her disorders. Eva receives the Friendship Emerald, a brilliant green, heart-shaped jewel similar to the Friendship Heart and the Ocean of Friendship. Coronations were being planned for both Ava and Eva, for them to officially become the monarchs of the Pocket Kingdom. The coronation took place in late spring. Eva became Queen Eva VII (Queen Eva the Seventh), as well as her sister became Queen Ava V (Queen Ava the Fifth). Years later, Eva started to have feelings for David, a Tonkinese cat of aristocratic blood. They get married after a few months of knowing each other, which David becomes the king consort. Eva becomes pregnant with her and King David's offspring. Like the time when Ava is pregnant, the citizens of the Pocket Kingdom were taking guesses of how many kittens and what genders the kittens are, but it is only revealed at the birth. Eva gives birth to four healthy female kittens, who are named Courtney, Lindsey, Abigail, and Marina. Eva: "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" Version Queen Eva VII: "Pocketville: Rise of the Blood Moon" Version Queen Eva is one of the main characters of the series, and she, as well as the other citizens of the Pocket Kingdom, transform into anthropomorphic animals when the barrier between dimensions break due to an extremely powerful villain. Appearance: white fur, long, wavy black hair, peach skin, light blue eyes, red lipstick, and light blue eyeshadow. Outfit: a light green, short-skirted dress, black high heels, gold bangles on her left arm, dark green gloves and matching stockings, a gold heart necklace the resembles the Friendship Emerald, and a gold circlet on her head that represents her crown (concept) Powers: Moon Shadow (does around 60% damage) Eclipse (does around 80% damage) Flying Stars (does around 70% damage) Supernova (does around 90% damage) Ultra Attack: Star Crush (She summons a supergiant star that crushes and burns oppenents, and does around 400% damage) Eva: "Puppy in My Pocket: Black and White" Version Eva, Princess Ava's evil twin sister, is the main antagonist of the series. She and the Pocketville citizens, including Ava, are turned into humans when the Ocean of Friendship takes the form of a sword. She constantly tries to take the throne from her sister, but Ava always stops her. Eva has a final form called Evil Darkness, which makes her one hundred percent stronger and allows her to wield her own sword, the Sword of Darkness. Quotes "Are you sure going down that slope is safe?" "That's a great idea!...I guess..." "I don't really...feel like it." "Get that thing away from me! It brings back such harsh memories!" "Can't we just go back?" Trivia * The reason why Eva turned evil is because of a deceased family member, King Blake. He told Eva in a dream "Deep inside you know you really want your sister's Friendship Heart. I want you to trick her into thinking that you always have been evil and you never loved her. I know your mother told you multiple times to use kindness, but your mother is nothing but a tiny speck in your eye." But since Eva hesitated, Blake had no choice but to posess and control her body into doing said things. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-07-20 at 8.15.47 PM.png|Created in Create a Cat EvaDrawing.jpg|VanillaFlare's Drawing of Queen Eva VII EvaVII.jpg|Created in Kitten Creator 2 ItsEva.jpg AtPocketville.png|Eva and the gang at Pocketville EvaFanart.png|Looks like King Blake is controlling her. Artwork by fairytalekitty EvaSleeping.png|Eva sleeping EvilEva?.png|Eva, with one half of the Friendship Heart tied to her neck ItsaHole.png|Eva, Zull, and Gort looking at a ditch One is not Amused.png|One is not amused OtherHalfFound.png|Yes! I'm the Queen now! EvaCaptive.png|King Blake has lost control over Eva. Artwork by MIXJ3STIC KingBlakegotherTongue.png|King Blake got her now! Artwork by Anamary the Pikonik MoreFanart.png|Artwork by Anamary the Pikonik Thinking.png|Hmmm... PoorEva.png|Artwork by Anamary the Pikonik Queen-Eva-Creation.jpg Drawing.png|Fanart by TheBestBadNewz MidnightEva.png|Fanart by Ultrapixel |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:Article list Category:Fanon Page of Canon Characters Category:Feline Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Pocketville citizens Category:Royalty Category:Queen Category:Monarch Category:Reformed Villains Category:Rise of the Blood Moon Characters Category:Tomlin Category:Characters Category:The Amazing Adventures in the Pocket Kingdom Characters Category:Married Characters